power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ice-type showdown
Plot June have made enough points to get into the next round for her to earn her seventh Battlers badge as her teammates try to handle the new ice monster while hoping to keep June to focus on winning her badge. Story Previously on Operation Overdrive After June’s 6 trials at the Olympian trials with her Pokémon and balancing her Ranger duties as well with her Friends and Miraculous Friends to cheer her on she has successfully made it to the battle round with her 3 rivals, Gary, Cross, and Solana in order for her to receive her 7th badge while her friends deal with Frozen an ice monster created by Kamdor and Miratrix’s from the power of Flurious. Now to the Conclusion. As the ice trial continues as June has beaten a trainer’s Grumpig with her Espeon, and another Trainer’s Surskit with her Bulbasaur as her two rivals Gary and Cross advances to the next round as Solana Lost at her round, as June is looking at her Pokémon. ”Alright Guys we have come all this way to win the Ice badge in order to enter the Battler Pokémon League And hope to show to Adrian that I’m not the girl who gets Attention as a Ranger and just for me as a battler.” June says as she looks at them. Her Pokémon smiles at her and feels proud, as June is shock to see paired up with Cross as she feels nervous about her battle tomorrow but Pikachu And Leafeon calms her down as June smiles and they decided to do more training as unknown to her Kagami was hearing her conversation. (Theme Song) Episode 22: Ice-type Showdown. June is training her Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Pikachu, Grotle, Chimchar, and Unfezant for her battle and notice the explosion. June gets out her Morpher. ”Hey Scott is everything alright do you guys need my help?“ June says as she calls over her Morpher. Black Overdrive (Scott) Ranger responded. ”No June, just focus on your battle will handle this monster don’t worry.” Black Overdrive Ranger says over her morpher. June seems unsure and responses if they need her help with anything call her as she hangs up as she gets startled as Marinette shows up and June looks at her. ”Mari I didn’t know you were watching me talking to my friends on my morpher.” June says as she looks at her embarrassing. Marinette looks at her. ”Oh it’s fine June you‘re Probably worry that your friends need you mom the middle of your training, look i know you nearly failed today but you didn’t you got back up and finish your enter and made it to the battle rounds and you’re nearly to win and that never stop you before.” Marinette says as she looks at a discourage June. June looks at her and spoke. ”I know I want to help my friends but they just want me to win this and it’s driving me apart on what to do and since yesterday While I was nearly done with one of my routines and all of the sudden Adrien and Kagami showed up and get me on the cold feet and I felt lost confidence when I did that and now I’m unsure if I want to win and be the world’s first Pokémon Battler champion ever.” June says as she gets sad and confesses her her true emotions about how she felt to her friend Unknown to the two that a Chiller was spying and reported this to Flurious. Characters Villains Trivia I